You're mine!
by Lawl-ya
Summary: Cavendish x Luffy; Takes place during Chapter 709 - Cavendish searches for Luffy after he disappeared during his fight against Don Chinjao. When he finds him certain feelings take his body over.


_Please mind that English is not my mother tongue. Have fun with this little Drabble  
_

**_R & R_**

* * *

Frantically, Cavendish strolled through the hallways of the Colosseum. Where did that brat Mugiwara no Luffy go? He couldn't hide forever! If he wanted the Mera Mera no Mi, he had to show up to his fight - but before he would even have the chance to get to the ring, he would have killed that little bastard for ruining his pirate career and taking away his fame!

Outside, the battle went on like nothing happened just a few moments ago in the back rooms. He wondered slightly if they hadn't heard anything of the rumor Don Chinjao caused. Well, they had to concentrate on other things he assumed. Cursing, Cavendish averted from another room that was completely empty. Where could he have hidden?

Cavendish felt a slight emotion in the background of his fury towards the boy. Irritated, he stopped and tried to calm himself to figure out what his body tried to tell him. As he slowly calmed down - but never let his eyes stop searching for the black haired coward - he noticed slight worry. Why was he worried? That Don Chinjao could find him first and take his revenge from himself? He had piled up too much hate to let this chance pass by! He had to find him before anyone else spread the rumor about Mugiwara no Luffy being here and tried to defeat the –

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice of the man he was searching for: "Hey, Bellamy! Do your best!" Cavendish felt an ugly heat raise in his guts. As if he was just about to puke because of Luffy cheering this Bellamy-scum. Before he even realized it, he leant over the ledge of the window and looked down on Luffy who was hanging at a jutty. Quickly, before Luffy could spot him, he bent over the edge of the window and grabbed Luffy's wrist to pull him up roughly.

The teen shriek as he was surprised - clearly visible on his face - before he recognized Cavendish and laughed nervously. "So you found me, Cabbage?" Putting the other hand behind his head, he scratched the back of it. "You aren't angry anymore, are you?"

Cavendish snorted as he watched this behaviour and remembered that he was indeed mad at Luffy because he stole his fame. But suddenly, his fame wasn't that important. Important was that the kid cheered Bellamy on. "What do you think you're doing; cheering for that guy?!", he asked furiously and wondered why he still felt this disgusting sensation in his guts.

Luffy just blinked repeatedly at the blond. Why was he so angry about it? Didn't he say something about killing him before? Inquiring, he tilted his head to one side while studying Cavendish's face. He showed something of this attitude towards him earlier but it was during the battle with Don Chinjao when he stated he belonged to him. Why was he acting like that when he was about to try and kill him?

Cavendish's rage just grew even more as he watched Luffy not understanding the slightest thing. He could totally read the teen's face as confusion showed up and he could guess what he was thinking. But Cavendish just didn't know the answer himself. Why wasn't he just attacking Luffy and killing him right here and now - now that he finally found him? Because there was this ache in his guts and he didn't want to realize what it really was. Jealousy. He was jealous that Luffy called out for Bellamy and probably wouldn't for him. He said it before, didn't he? This man belonged to HIM! No one other! And he would prove it Luffy too!

Acting without even thinking about the consequences of his action, he stepped further into Luffy's private space and planted his lips on his with a furious and rough kiss. Parting the lips of the startled teen, he just dipped his tongue into this delicious mouth once before pulling back and glaring into Luffy's eyes. "Don't forget! You're mine!" And with that, he turned on his heels and went back to the observation deck.


End file.
